CI
=ci= * adv * ci ???? * pt: adv/adj dem aqui; * ci juncto aqui junto * en: adv here; * de ci a (un hora, etc.) (an hour, etc.) from now; * usque a ci 1. to here; 2. up to now, hitherto; * ci juncto herewith, hereto (joined); (* hic ) * -ci◊ * en: see ced- =cibari= * adj * cibo ???? * pt: n cibo, alimento =cibolla= * sub * cibolla ???? * pt: (compare: cepulla) * en: n onion =cibollina= * sub =ciborio= * sub * ciborio ???? * pt: n cibório =cicada= * sub * cicada ???? * pt: n Zool. cigarra * en: n cicada =cicatrice= * sub * cicatrice ???? * pt: n cicatriz * en: n scar, cicatrice; also: cicatrix * ◊ cicatricula; cicatrisar =cicatricial= * adj =cicatricose= * adj =cicatricula= * sub * cicatricula ???? * pt: n cicatricula * en: n cicatricle, cicatricula =cicatrisante= * sub * cicatrisante ???? * pt: n cicatrizante * en: n cicatrizer, cicatrizant =cicatrisar= * v * cicatrisar ???? * pt: v cicatrizar * en: v to heal, cicatrize * ◊ cicatrisante; cicatrisation =cicatrisate= * adj =cicatrisation= * sub * cicatrisation ???? * pt: n cicatrização * en: n healing, cicatrization =cicco= * sub * cice ???? * pt: n grão-de-bico, gravanço =cicendiafiliforme= * sub =cicere= * sub =cicero= * sub =Ciceron= * sub n pr * Ciceron ???? * pt: npr Hist. Cícero * en: npr Hist. Cicero * ◊ ciceronian =cicerone= * sub * cicerone ???? * pt: n cicerone (guia italiana de antiguidades romanas) * en: n cicerone (* Italian guide to Roman antiquities) =ciceronian= * adj * ciceronian ???? * pt: adj ciceroniano/a * en: adj Ciceronian =ciceronianismo= * sub =cichorea= * sub * cichorea ???? * pt: n chicória * en: n chicory =cichorio= * sub =cicindela= * sub =ciconia= * sub * ciconia ???? * pt: n [Zool. cegonha * en: n stork =cicuta= * sub * cicuta ???? * pt: n cicuta (Bot. planta venenosa da família das umbeliferas) * en: n hemlock (1. Bot. Cicuta; 2. poisonous drink of hemlock) =cicutina= * sub * -cid- ???? * en: see cader , ced- =cidra= * sub * cidra ???? * pt: n cidra * en: n cider, hard cider =cifra= * sub * cifra ???? * pt: n 1. cifra (símbolo numérico); II. cifra (1. código; 2. monograma) * en: n 1. figure (* symbol for a number); II. cipher (1. code; 2. monogram) * ◊ cifrar; decifrar =cifrar= * v * cifrar ???? * pt: v cifrar * en: v to cipher (* to put into secret writing) =cifrate= * adj =cigarreria= * sub * cigarreria (-ía) ???? * pt: n tabacaria * en: n cigar shop =cigarrero= * sub * cigarrero ???? * pt: n produtor ou vendedor de cigarros * en: n cigar maker or dealer =cigarretta= * sub * cigarretta ???? * pt: n cigarro * en: n cigarette =cigarriera= * sub * cigarriera ???? * pt: n cigarreira * en: n cigar case =cigarro= * sub * cigarro ???? * pt: n charuto * en: n cigar * ◊ cigarretta; cigarrero; cigarreria; cigarriera =ciliar= * adj * ciliari ???? * pt: adj ciliar * en: adj ciliary =ciliate= * adj =ciliatifolie= * adj =ciliation= * sub =ciliatipetale= * v =ciliato= * sub =cilicio= * sub * cilicio ???? * pt: n cilício (pano grosseiro de pele de cabra com que se cobriam os soldados e marinheiros; túnica ou cinto largo de crina ou lã áspera, por vezes provido de puas, que se trazia sobre a pele por mortificação) =cilifere= * adj =cilio= * sub * cilio ???? * pt: n cílio, celha, pestana * en: n eyelash; * cilios (vibratile) (vibratile) cilia * ◊ ciliari; supercilio-superciliari, superciliose * cilios ???? * pt: n cilias, celhas, pestanas * cima, cyma ???? * pt: n cima, cume, cimo =cimicaria= * sub * cimicaria ???? * pt: n Bot. cimifuga; planta medicinal da família das ranunculaceas, erva-de-São-Cristóvão * en: n Bot. bugbane =cimice= * sub * cimice (címice) ???? * pt: n percevejo * en: n 1. bedbug; 2. thumbtack * ◊ cimicaria; cimicose =cimicose= * adj * cimicose ???? * pt: adj (infestado de percevejos) * en: adj infested with bedbugs * cin- ???? * en: v in derivatives and compounds kin-, kine- (* to move) * ◊ cinema-; cinese; cinet-; cinetic; cinesthesia etc.; cinesthetic etc. =cinchona= * sub * cinchona ???? * pt: n cinchona (arvore da cinchona) * en: n cinchona (1. cinchona tree; 2. cinchona bark, Peruvian bark) * ◊ cinchonina; cinchonismo =cinchonina= * sub * cinchonina ???? * pt: n Quim. cinchonina * en: n Chem. cinchonine =cinchonismo= * sub * cinchonismo ???? * pt: n Med. cinchonismo, quininismo * en: n Med. cinchonism, quininism * cinct- ???? * en: see cinger =cinctura= * sub * cinctura ???? * pt: n 1. cinto; 2. cintura (parte media do corpo humano) * en: n 1. belt; also: girdle, cincture; 2. waist (* part of the body between hips and ribs) * ◊ cincturon; cincturar =cincturar= * v * cincturar ???? * pt: v cingir * en: v to girdle, belt =cincturon= * sub * cincturon ???? * pt: n Mil. cinturão * en: n Mil. waist belt =cine= * sub * cine ???? * pt: n cinema (1. sala onde se projectam filmes; 2. arte de realizar filmes; 3. indústria cinematográfica) * en: n cinema, motion-picture theater =cineasta= * sub =cinema= * sub * cinema- ???? * en: n [occurring in derivatives and compounds cinemato-, cinemat-, cinemo-, kinemato-, kinemat-, kinemo- (* motion) * ◊ cinematic; cinematica; cinematographo etc. * cinema ???? * pt: n cinema (1. sala onde se projectam filmes; 2. arte de realizar filmes; 3. indústria cinematográfica) * en: n cinema (1. motion pictures; 2. motion-picture theater) =cinemascope= * sub * cinemat- ???? * en: see cinema- =cinematheca= * sub =cinematic= * adj * cinematic ???? * pt: adj cinemático/a * en: adj kinematic =cinematica= * sub * cinematica ???? * pt: n cinemática * en: n kinematics =cinematographia= * sub * cinematographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cinematografia * en: n cincmatography =cinematographic= * adj * cinematographic ???? * pt: adj cinematográfico/a * en: adj cinematographic * cinematographicamente ???? * pt: adv cinematograficamente =cinematographo= * sub * cinematographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n 1. cinematógrafo; 2. cinema * en: n 1. cinematograph (* motion-picture projector); 2. cinema, motion-picture theater * ◊ cinematographia; cinematographic =cinephile= * adj =cinephilo= * sub =cinerama= * sub =cinerar= * v * cinerar ???? * pt: v incinerar, cremar * en: v 1. to cover with ashes; 2. to color ash-gray =cinerari= * adj * cinerari ???? * pt: adj (pertencente a cinzas) * en: adj cinerary, for or pertaining to ashes; * urna cinerari funeral urn =cineraria= * sub =cinerate= * adj =cinere= * sub * cinere ???? * pt: n cinzas * en: n ashes; also: ash; * mercuridi del cineres Ash Wednesday * ◊ cinerari; cineriero; cineriera; cinerose; cinerar; incinerar =cineree= * adj =cineriera= * sub * cineriera ???? * en: n ash tray =cineriero= * sub * cineriero ???? * pt: n cinzeiro * en: n (container for ashes) ashpan, ash box, bucket, etc.; also: ash tray =cinerite= * sub =cinerose= * adj * cinerose ???? * pt: adj (1. coberto de cinzas; 2. cinzento) * en: adj ashy (1. full of ashes; 2. ashen, ash-gray) =cinese= * sub * cinese ???? * pt: n cinesia * en: n kinesis * ◊ caryocinese etc. =cinesthesia= * sub * cinesthesia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cinestesia * en: n kinesthesia =cinesthetic= * adj * cinesthetic ???? * pt: adj cinestetico/a * en: adj kinesthetic * cinet- ???? * en: adj in compounds kineto- (* moving) * ◊ cinetoscopio etc. =cinetic= * adj * cinetic ???? * pt: adj cinético/a * en: adj kinetic * ◊ cinetica; caryocinetic etc. =cinetica= * sub * cinetica ???? * pt: n cinética * en: n kinetics =cinetoscopio= * sub * cinetoscopio ???? * pt: n cinetoscopio * en: n kinetoscope =cingalese= * adj =cingalese= * sub =cinger= * v * cinger ???? * pt: v cingir * en: v 1. to gird, girdle; 2. to gird on; 3. to surround * ◊ cingula; cinctura; discinger: succinger =cingula= * sub * cingula ???? * pt: n cincha, correia * en: n (saddle) girth, cingle, cinch * ◊ cingular; supercingula =cingular= * v * cingular ???? * pt: v cinchar, cingir * en: v to girt, girth, cinch up =cinnabare= * sub =cinnamomo= * sub =cinquanta num= * cinquanta ???? * pt: adj cinquenta * en: adj fifty =cinquantena= * sub =cinquantenari= * adj =cinquantenario= * sub =cinquantesime= * num ord * cinquantesime (-ésime) ???? * pt: adj quinquagésimo * en: adj fiftieth; * le cinquantesime parte , le cinquantesimo the fiftieth part, the fiftieth =cinquantesimo= * sub * cinquantesimo (cinquantesime parte) ???? * pt: n quinquagésimo =cinque= * sub num * cinque ???? * pt: adj cinco * en: adj five * ◊ cinquanta-cinquantesime; cinquefolio etc.; dece-cinque etc. =cinquefolio= * sub * cinquefolio ???? * pt: n [Bot. potentilha * en: n Bot. cinquefoil =cintra= * sub * -cip- ???? * en: see caper * -cipe ???? * en: n in compounds * ◊ forcipe etc.; mancipe etc.; municipe etc.; participe etc.; principe etc. * -cipite¹ (-cí-) ???? * en: adj in compounds * ◊ precipite; bicipite etc. * -cipite² ???? * en: see also capite =cipollino= * sub =cippo= * sub * cippo ???? * pt: n cipo =circa= * adv =circa= * prep * circa ???? * pt: n cerca, quase, perto de, próximo de * en: around, about (1. round about; 2. approximately) =circadian= * adj =circaeto= * sub =Circassia= * sub n pr =circassian= * adj =circassiano= * sub =circense= * adj =circinate= * adj =Circino= * sub n pr =circo= * sub * circo ???? * pt: n circo * en: n circus * ◊ circulo =circuir= * v * circuir (-ír) ???? * pt: v circuitar, insinuar * en: v to go, walk, etc. round, to circuit * ◊ circuition; circuito =circuition= * sub * circuition ???? * en: n circuition, going round =circuito= * sub * circuito (-úito) ???? * pt: n circuito (1. volta, rodeio; 2. Elect.); * curte circuito curto circuito * en: n circuit (1. circuitous route; 2. Elec.); * curte circuito short circuit =circular= * adj =circular= * sub =circular= * v * circular¹ ???? * pt: adj circular (1. que tem forma de circulo; 2. como em "carta circular") * en: adj circular (1. round like a circle; 2. as in “circular * letter”) * circular² ???? * pt: n circular (carta, manifesto ou oficio reproduzido e enviado a varias pessoas) * en: n circular * circular³ ???? * pt: v circular, rodear; * bibliotheca circulante biblioteca ambulante * en: v to circulate (1. to go around; 2. to send around from one person or place to another); * bibliotheca circulante circulating library * ◊ circulation; circulatori =circularitate= * sub =circulation= * sub * circulation ???? * pt: n I. circulação (1. acção de girar; 2. movimento, de curso regular, de liquido orgânico num organismo; II. transito) * en: n I. circulation (1. action of going around; 2. action of sending around from one person or place to another); II. traffic (as in “road traffic”) =circulatori= * adj * circulatori ???? * pt: adj circulatório * en: adj circulatory =circulo= * sub * circulo ???? * pt: n circulo (1. Mat.; 2. grupo de pessoas com os mesmos interesses); * circulo polar circulo polar * en: n circle (1. Math.; 2. group of people held together by the same interests); * circulo polar polar circle; * circulo vitiose vicious circle * ◊ circular¹; circular³; incircular; semicirculo etc. =circum= * prep * circum- ???? * pt: prefixo (* á volta de, perto de) compare: circumvicin etc.: circumloquer etc.; circumnavigar etc. * en: prefixo circum- (* around, about) * ◊ circumvicin etc.: circumloquer etc.; circumnavigar etc. * circum] (cír-) ???? * pt: prep (perto, quase, próximo) * en: prep around, around about =circumambiente= * adj =circumboreal= * adj =circumcider= * v * circumcider ???? * pt: v circuncidar * en: v to circumcise * ◊ circumcision; circumcise-incircumcise * circumcis- ???? * en: see circumcider =circumcise= * adj * circumcise ???? * pt: adj circunciso, circuncidado * en: adj circumcised =circumcision= * sub * circumcision ???? * pt: n circuncisão * en: n circumcision =circumciso= * sub =circumduction= * sub =circumerrar= * v * circumerrar ???? * en: v to stroll about, walk around =circumferente= * adj * circumferente ???? * pt: adj circunferente * en: adj circumferent, forming a circumference =circumferentia= * sub * circumferentia ???? * pt: n circunferência * en: n circumference =circumferential= * adj * circumferential ???? * pt: adj circunferencial * en: adj circumferential =circumferer= * v * circumferer ???? * pt: v circundar * en: v 1. to go round, encompass; 2. to surround * ◊ circumferente-circumferentia-circumferential, semicircumferentia etc. =circumflecter= * v * circumflecter [-flect-/-flex- ???? * en: v to circumflex (1. to flex or bend round; 2. [Gram.) * ◊ circumflexion; circumflexe * circumflex- ???? * en: see circumflecter =circumflexe= * adj * circumflexe ???? * pt: adj Gram. circunflexo; * accento circumflexe acento circunflexo * en: adj Gram. circumflex; * accento circumflexe circumflex accent, circumflex =circumflexion= * sub * circumflexion ???? * pt: n circunflexão * en: n circumflexion =circumfluente= * adj =circuminsular= * adj =circumjacente= * adj =circumjacentia= * sub =circumjacer= * v * circumjacer ???? * en: v to lie or be situated around (a place) * circumlocut- ???? * en: see circumloquer =circumlocution= * sub * circumlocution ???? * en: n circumlocution =circumlocutori= * adj =circumloquer= * v * circumloquer ???? * en: v to use circumlocution * ◊ circumlocution =circumlunar= * adj =circumnavigabile= * adj =circumnavigar= * v * circumnavigar ???? * pt: v circum-navegar * en: v to circumnavigate =circumnavigation= * sub * circumnavigation ???? * pt: n circum-navegação * en: n circumnavigation =circumnavigator= * sub =circumpolar= * adj * circumpolar ???? * en: adj circumpolar =circumscriber= * v * circumscriber [-scrib-/-script- ???? * pt: v circunscrever * en: v circumscribe (1. to draw a line around; 2. to limit, restrict) * ◊ circumscription * circumscript- ???? * en: see circumscriber =circumscription= * sub * circumscription ???? * pt: n circunscrição * en: n circumscription =circumserrate= * adj =circumsolar= * adj * circumspect- ???? * en: see circumspic- =circumspecte= * adj * circumspecte ???? * pt: adj circunspecto/a * en: adj circumspect * circumspectemente ???? * pt: adv circunspectamente =circumspection= * sub * circumspection ???? * pt: n circunspecção * en: n circumspection * circumspic- [-spic-/-spect- ???? * en: v [occurring in derivatives * ◊ circumspection; circumspecte =circumstante= * adj =circumstante= * sub * circumstante ???? * pt: n circunstante * en: n bystander =circumstantia= * sub * circumstantia ???? * pt: n circunstancia * en: n circumstance (* condition or fact accompanying or determining the occurrence of an event, a situation, etc.); * circumstantias aggravante, attenuante Law aggravating, extenuating circumstances * ◊ circumstantial; circumstantiar =circumstantial= * adj * circumstantial ???? * pt: adj circunstancial * en: adj circumstantial (* depending on circumstances) =circumstantialitate= * sub * circumstantialmente ???? * pt: adv circunstancialmente =circumstantiar= * v * circumstantiar ???? * pt: v circunstanciar * en: v to give a circumstantial or detailed account of =circumstantiate= * adj =circumstar= * v * circumstar ???? * en: v 1. to stand around in a circle; 2. to stand around (someone) * ◊ circumstantia; circumstante =circumterrestre= * adj =circumvagar= * v =circumvallar= * v * circumvallar ???? * pt: v circunvalar * en: v to surround with a rampart, circumvallate =circumvallate= * adj * circumvallate ???? * pt: adj/pp circunvalado/a * en: 1. pp of circumvallar ; * 2. adj circumvallate, surrounded with a rampart =circumvallation= * sub * circumvallation ???? * pt: n circunvalação * en: n Fortif. circumvallation =circumvenir= * v * circumvenir ???? * pt: v rodear * en: v to circumvent (* to gain advantage over by trickery) =circumvesuvian= * adj =circumvicin= * adj * circumvicin ???? * pt: adj circunvizinho, adjacente * en: adj circumjacent, adjacent * circumvolut- ???? * en: see circumvolver =circumvolution= * sub * circumvolution ???? * pt: n circunvolução * en: n circumvolution (* rotation) =circumvolver= * v * circumvolver ???? * pt: v circunvolver * en: v to circumvolve (* to perform a circumvolution) * ◊ circumvolution =circumzenital= * adj =cirrhose (-osis)= * sub * cirrhose, cirrhosis ???? * pt: n cirrose [Med. =cirrhotic= * adj =cirrhotico= * sub =cirrifere= * adj =cirriflor= * adj =cirriforme= * adj =cirripedes= * sub pl =cirro= * sub * cirro ???? * pt: n cirro =cirrocumulo= * sub =cirrose= * adj =cirrostrato= * sub =cirsio= * sub * cis ???? * pt: prep neste lado * en: prep on this side (of) =cisalpin= * adj * cisalpin ???? * pt: adj Geog. cisalpino/a * en: adj Geog. cisalpine =cisatlantic= * adj =cisellar= * v * cisellar ???? * pt: v cinzelar * en: v to chase, engrave =cisellator= * sub * cisellator ???? * pt: n cinzelador * en: n chiseler (* one who works with a chisel) =cisellatura= * sub * cisellatura ???? * pt: n cinzeladura * en: n (act of) chiseling (* working with a chisel) =cisello= * sub * cisello ???? * pt: n cinzel * en: n chisel * ◊ cisellar-cisellator, cisellatura =cismontan= * adj * cismontan ???? * pt: adj cismontano/a * en: adj cismontane =cisorios= * sub pl * cisorios ???? * pt: n pl tesouras * en: npl scissors; also: shears, etc. =cissoide= * sub =cistaceas= * sub pl =cisterciense= * adj =cisterciense= * sub =cisterna= * sub * cisterna ???? * pt: n cisterna * en: n cistern =cis-trans= * adj =cistron= * sub =citabile= * adj * citabile ???? * pt: adj citável * en: adj quotable =citadella= * sub * citadella ???? * pt: n citadela, fortaleza * en: n citadel =citar= * v * citar ???? * pt: v citar * en: v to cite (1. Law to summon; also: to arraign; 2. to quote) * ◊ citabile; citation; precitate; excitar; incitar; recitar; suscitar * citatania ???? * pt: n cidadania =citatanitate= * sub =citatano= * sub * citatano ???? * pt: n cidadão (membro de um estado ou nação) * en: n citizen (* person who is a member of a state or nation); * derecto de citatano (right of) citizenship =citate= * sub * citate ???? * pt: n cidade * en: n city * ◊ citatano =citation= * sub * citation ???? * pt: n citação * en: n citation (1. Law summons; 2. quotation) =citator= =citello= * sub =cithera= * sub * cithera (cí-) ???? * en: n 1. cither; 2. zither * ◊ citherista =citherista= * sub * citherista ???? * en: n zither player * cito ???? * pt: adv 1. velozmente, rapidamente; 2. imediatamente * en: adv 1. quickly, speedily; 2. soon =citrato= * sub * citrato ???? * pt: n Quim. citrato * en: n Chem. citrate =citric= * adj * citric ???? * pt: adj cítrico/a * en: adj citric =citricolor= * adj =citrin= * adj * citrin ???? * pt: adj citrino/a * en: adj lemon-colored =citrina= * sub * citrina ???? * pt: n citrina * en: n lemon yellow =citrino= * sub =citro= * sub * citro ???? * pt: n Bot. citro * en: n 1. Bot. Citrus; 2. citron; also: lemon * ◊ citrato; citric; citrin-citrina =citronada= * sub =citronella= * sub =citroniero= * sub =citronina= * sub =cive= * sub * cive ???? * pt: n cidadão (membro de um estado ou nação) * en: n citizen (1. Hist. inhahitant of a city or town; 2. * “citizen of a country or state”) * ◊ civismo; civic; civil =civet= * sub =civetta= * sub =civic= * adj * civic ???? * pt: adj cívico/a * en: adj civic (* relating to citizenship) =civil= * adj =civil= * sub * civil¹ ???? * pt: adj civil * en: adj I. civil (1. having to do with citizens; 2. polite, courteous); II. civilian; * morte civil civil death; * guerra civil civil war * ◊ civilitate; civilisar; incivil-incivilitate * civil² ???? * pt: n civil * en: n civilian =civilisabile= * adj * civilisabile ???? * pt: adj civilizável * en: adj civilizable =civilisar= * v * civilisar ???? * pt: v civilizar * en: v to civilize * ◊ civilisabile; civilisation; civilisator =civilisate= * adj =civilisation= * sub * civilisation ???? * pt: n civilização * en: n civilization =civilisator= * sub * civilisator ???? * pt: n civilizador * en: n civilizer =civilista= * sub =civilitate= * sub * civilitate ???? * pt: n civilidade (cortesia) * en: n civility (* politeness) =civilmente= * adv * civilmente ???? * pt: adv civilmente =civismo= * sub * civismo ???? * pt: n civismo * en: n (principles of good) citizenship, civism